The Girl in the Gang
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: What if it wasn’t Pony who got jumped by the Socs, or who fell asleep in the lot. What if it was his sister, Halley? This is what she goes through as she goes through the events of the book and some other situations. A few OC charcters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if it wasn't Pony who got jumped by the Socs, or who fell asleep in the lot. What if it was his sister, Halley? This is what she goes through as she goes through the events of the book.

This is my second Outsiders fanfic. Most of the chapter is taken out of the book since it is about there descriptions but I will change things later on. But most of the main stuff will stay the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I only had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was remembering how whenever I went to see a Paul Newman movie with my brother, Ponyboy, he always wished that he looked like Paul Newman. His own looks aren't too bad he has light-brown, almost-red hair and he has greenish-gray eye he's fifteen. Which is only one year older than me. He always wished that they were more gray since for some odd reason he hate most guys that have green eyes. My hair is darker than Pony's but I have blue eyes. Not bright but still blue and sometimes gray. I had a long way home and no company. I usually go by myself anyway because I like to watch movies undisturbed. Ponyboy likes movies just as much as I do but he had homework he had to do. I could have called my oldest brother Darrel who we all call Darry to get me, or I could have gotten Two-Bit to come and get me in his car or walk with me. I don't use my head and it drives Darry nuts since they say I'm smart. But I think there are two main types of smart; book smart, which I have and then there is common sense which is like street smarts. I may have book smarts but I lack common sense. I was a couple blocks from home when I decided that I didn't like walking anymore. There was a black mustang following me. I started to walk faster but I knew that it was no use even before four Socs got out. Most Socs don't usually jump greaser girls but I was the exception. I am the only greaser girl in a gang. The only reason I am considered part of the gang is for my three older brothers; Darry, Soda and Pony. Since my parents died eight months back, we four get to stay together as long as we stay out of trouble. We are careful not to get caught when we can't. I also could have gotten one of the gang to come with me but like I've said I don't use my head. The Socs surrounded me and I didn't say anything.

"Well what do we have here, a little greasy girl? We're going to do you a favor, girly. How does a nice hair cut sound?" He had on a blue madras shirt. They cussed me in a low voice. I couldn't think of anything to say there's not too much that you can say while you're waiting to be jumped. So I stayed quiet.

"Need a haircut?" The blond pulled out a blade.

I thought of something to say "No." I backed up from the knife, which meant I backed right in to one of them. They had me down in a second. They had my arm, legs pinned, and one on them was on my elbows. I could smell leather saving lotion and stale tobacco and I wondered if I would suffocate before they could do anything. I tried to fight them and I almost did but they tightened their grip and hit me a few times. So I lay still.

"How would you like that hair cut just below the chin?" He held to my throat. I went wild, knowing that they could kill me. I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anyone. One of them put there filthy hand over my mouth. I bit and felt the tasted blood running through my teeth. He cursed at me and them slugged me again. One of them was trying to put some kind of cloth in my mouth. While another was yelling, "Shut her up."

Then I heard the sounds of footsteps running toward me and the Socs jumped up and took off. Someone was pulling me up by my armpits. It was Darry.

"They didn't hurt you to bad did they?" He was shaking me and I wished that he would stop. I was fine.

"I'm okay Darry quite shaking me."

He stopped. "I'm sorry."

Darry is never sorry for what he does. He looks exactly like my dad yet he acts the opposite. My dad was only forty when he died but he looked twenty-five. A lot of people mistaken Darry and dad were brothers. Darry is six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and muscular. He has dark-brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back. His eyes are his eyes are his own. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty-though, cool and smart. He would look really hansom if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that isn't just plain fact. But Darry always uses his head.

Soda came jogging back to us. I then knew that the footsteps I heard was the gang coming to rescue me. Soda sat down by me.

"Got a little cut up huh?"

I looked at him as if he was insane "What?" He pulled out a handkerchief, and wet it with his tongue and pressed to side of my head.

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Really?"

"Yea look!" He showed me the end of the handkerchief, which was reddened almost like magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

"Yea." They must have slipped when they got up to run or tried to shut me up.

Soda is the most handsome person I know and I'm not saying that just because I'm his little sister he has movie star looks. He not as talk as Darry but he is a little slimmer. His face somehow manages to be reckless and thought full at the same time. He has dark-gold hair that he combs back- long and silky and straight- and in the summer, the sun bleaches his hair to a shining wheat-gold. His eyes are very different than they are dark brown- living, dancing, recklessly laughing that can be gentle and laughing one minute and blazing with anger. He has Dad's eye but Soda. Soda is one of a kind though.

The gang came running back to us along with Pony. They were the four boys that accepted me even though I'm a girl and younger the main reason they did is that I'm Darry, Soda, and Pony's kid sister and I keep my mouth shut.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and I know lots of parts are out of the book but I didn't really know how to do that part. Please review. If I get good reviews, I will continue. Next chapter will be how the gang act around Halley


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

The gang came over to me and we started to walk toward the house. The four guys that I consider brothers were walking with us. They all had different qualities and none of us were the same.

First there was Steve he is Soda's best friend and it was been that way since they were in grade school. He could lift a hubcap quicker and quieter than normally but he also know cars upside down and inside out. Soda and Steve work at the same DX and they get more customers than any other.

Next there is Two-Bit Mathews. He is the oldest in the gang and is still a junior at eighteen and a half. He is famous for his five-finger discount and his black handle switchblade. If you knew Two-Bit you would have known how he got it. He always kept us laughing at ourselves as well as many other things.

Then there is Dallas Winston who we all call Dally. He is the toughest, coldest in the gang. He had a record with the fuzz that's a mild long. He was arrested at the age of ten and has been doing things to get in trouble with the law ever since. But Dally's smart and you had to respect him. There is normal a line that separates a greaser and a hood but that line in Dally is hard to find. He grew up on the streets of New York and could tell you stories that would make you want to go did a hole and lay in it until you forget why you're in a hole.

Last but not least is Johnny Cade. He's sixteen and has had a hard life. His dad is a drunk who beats him and you could hear his mom yelling at him from a mile away. He's quiet and shy no one can get him to talk but I somehow manage to get him to tell me almost everything. He has huge black eyes that remind me of a puppy that has been left out in the rain and thrown in the pound. He got beat up a couple months back by some Socs. I walking to go see what has taking Soda, Steve, and Pony so long. I was walking toward the DX when I saw them run toward the lot. There was Johnny I've seen him after his parents beat him and kicked him out but then he just looked so much worse. Soda was talking to him in a calm voice and Johnny told us what had happened. Somehow the whole gang knew something was up because no to long after I got to Johnny they were all there. Johnny told us about a car full of Socs and them beating him up and a guy with a couple of rings. A week later Johnny went and found himself a blade with some help from Two-Bit and Dally. He would never let anyone beat him up again.

"Halley why can't you use you're head." Darry started in.

"I didn't think…" He didn't even let me finish.

"Since when do you and Pony ever think? You two must think at school but please tell me one other place that ya'll do." He didn't have to drag Pony into it he didn't do anything this time it was me.

"What would you want them to do Darry? Sit at home and never go outside. It's not their fault the Socs jump us." Soda usually stands up for us.

"Well she could have called me or you."

"Listen Halley next time you go to the movies call me or Darry and will pick you up okay? That goes of you to Pony?" We nodded.

"Well I was thinking about going to the movies tomorrow any of you guys want to join me?" Dally asked a he pulled out a caner stick and started to smoke it.

"I'm working." Darry always worked too much and he hardly ever had any fun.

"Me and Steve are picking up Sandy and Evie." Soda really like Sandy he let me meet her. She was a blond and had blue eyes and she respected and loved Soda which is all that mattered to me. He deserved someone who loved him for who he is. Not only him but the whole gang did.

"I was planning on downin' some booze but if I don't get too drunk I'll come over and fine ya'." Two-Bit always did drink too much but if that's what he wanted to do I guess it's okay.

"What about ya'll Johnnycakes, Pony, Hals ya'll want to come."

"Can we go Darry?" Pony asked Darry I don't know why but I hated to ask Darry if I could go somewhere and Pony knew it so he usually did it.

"Did ya' finish your homework?"

"I can do it Sunday." Pony always did his homework on time but he usually waits until the last minute. I don't think I would count Sunday as a last minute but it's not my choice.

"No you'll do it tomorrow. Halley what about you?" Pony frowned as Darry turned toward me.

"I already did mine."

"Okay."

Darry is really serious about grades, since he didn't get to go to college because he decided to take care of us. I don't think I could ever repay him for that but sometimes he just doesn't understand me. We arrived home and Darry started dinner. Steve, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit left which left me, Soda, and Pony to watching TV. Soda turned on Mickey Mouse and not soon after it was on Darry called us for dinner. Dinner went on like it normally did and me and Soda did the dishes before heading off to bed. Soda and Pony shared a room because he had nightmares in which he would scream bloody murder. I had been able to keep my nightmares unnoticed when I had them. Darry had his own room and I had the room that used to be Soda's because me and Pony used to share a room but we had different beds. Now I had a room to myself which most people would like but I actually enjoyed sharing a room with Pony. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
